Written in the Stars
by Vicky-V
Summary: KairixSoraxRiku. On the island that is still the same. Where they can still be together. For always.


**Pairing:** KairixSoraxRiku

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Bisexual threesome

**Notes:** Post KH2.

**Written in the Stars**

The island was the place they would always go, because it was the only part of their lives that was still untouched. It was set apart from the rest of their world, and a place where they could see who could skip stones the furthest over the waves, watch butterflies sit delicately on flower petals and kick up the water and sand as chipped wooden swords clashed. Riku in particular never wanted the hours to go by, because then the sun would set and the sky would become dark. Then his body would become tired and eventually it would only be him and the swirling images within his mind.

It was something that never found its way into words. There was no need. All Sora would have to spot was the glance towards the horizon, which would last only half a second. Then it was decided in his mind that he would stay, no matter how fierce the insistence otherwise from Riku.

And so he sat on the sand, just out of reach from the lapping tide, watching the stars of far-away worlds. The sound of Riku's heavy breathing blurred into the gentle swishing of sea water, sometimes in time with it. Sora didn't know how long it had been since Riku's eyes had reluctantly fluttered closed, or since his head had slowly slipped from his shoulder and onto his leg, thankfully facing out towards the horizon. It wasn't unusual for both of them to wake up with sand in their hair, more often than not being shaken gently by Kairi. But, even with Riku in one the peaceful slumbers which were now so rare, Sora didn't settle himself. It was that strange feeling of being too tired to close his eyes. So he just sat with the weight of Riku's head upon his leg, still stroking his fingers half an inch through his hair, gently tugging out the tangles caused by the breeze.

Sora heard the clump of footsteps against the small jetty they had built for securing their boats against. But it didn't register within his mind, numbed with tiredness, that there was another person on the island until someone sat beside him, so close their arms brushed together. As she settled herself, Kairi looked down at Riku and smiled.

"He's okay tonight, huh?" she said, her voice hushed and cracked. When Sora broke his gaze from the horizon to look at her, he could see the darkness under her eyes, which were sore with being rubbed so much to stay awake. But her presence was a comfort that made him smile.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as he answered. "Hasn't even moved since he fell asleep."

There was a moment of silence between them as they both looked down at Riku, searching for any signs of the nightmares that would plague his sleep. But there wasn't even the smallest hint of one.

Sora cleared his throat before speaking again. "You didn't have to come up here. Not if it makes you miss your sleep."

Her answer sounded like what would come from the mouth of a stubborn ten year-old, something he put down to so few hours of rest. "Yes I did. It's not just you who worries."

"I know that. But you're tired."

A forced laugh broke through the atmosphere, then thickened it. Kairi reached out and tugged at Sora's cheek before she realised that her heart wasn't in such actions. So she let her hand drop, having it come to land on Sora's fingers, still moving through Riku's hair. "So are you. But I'm okay. I can be as tough as you guys."

She wiped her eyes as she made her last point. It was an action that made Sora wonder if he had been selfish in his ways of trying to protect her. Even as he blatantly refused Riku's instance that he would be okay on his own, Sora would tell Kairi that it was alright for her to go home to get something to eat and to sleep. But now he could see that all it would do was make her sit by her bedroom window and stare out to where the island lay.

"If you wanted to stay, why didn't you?"

"Because I remember what you told me about how bad his dreams can get." Kairi nodded down towards Riku as she spoke. "Sometimes I can hear him screaming, and I'm not sure how I'd handle it. But it's too much to stay away any more."

Sora opened his mouth, but no reply came. There was no need for any words, for resting his head on Kairi's shoulder in the same way Riku had done to him hours before was enough. Their hands still rested in the silver hair.

All of a sudden, Sora realised how tired he was. The last thing his mind registered before his body finally gave in and succumbed to sleep was the lingering scent of tangerine shampoo she used in her hair.

Kairi allowed his sleeping form to slump off her shoulder, then reached out her free hand to cushion his head and guide it down to rest upon her legs. As she sat back, she squeezed Sora's hand, gathering up some of Riku's hair as she did so. Listening to the breathing of her boys, she watched the many stars above them, allowing the sight to stir memories of pleasant times. There had been so many summer nights when they had stayed on the island after sunset, laying in a circle with their heads almost touching as they made patterns and shapes in the stars. Sora would make up all sorts of wild and elaborate things, trying to outdo Riku. That would inevitably lead to an argument, which would have sand being tossed and Kairi laughing. At least until some of the sand fell on her, then it became her personal duty to ensure that they were both sorry before they even thought about leaving for home. But the laughter would never stop, not even as they finally went their separate ways for the night.

Lifting her free hand again, Kairi started to trace shapes in the stars once more. A capital K, S and R. They were wobbly, and wouldn't be readable if on paper. But Kairi was satisfied they were there. She completed their initials by tracing an equally wobbly heart around them.

--

There were a few hazy moments where Riku wasn't sure whether the sound of waves and seagulls were reality or a part of his dream. Sleep edged away from him slowly, and he began to feel the cold breeze over his shoulder and the sand beneath his cheek.

When he did open his eyes, he saw the ocean waves sparkling in the new daylight and Kairi's legs just out of reach from the tide. That was what made him blink, almost sure that she hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep upon Sora the night before.

Lifting himself up to lean on his elbows, Riku felt a weight upon his head. Twisting his body, he saw Kairi and Sora, both sprawled close together and to him as they slept on the sand. Reaching up, he discovered that the weight on his head was their hands, both their fingers loosely entwined within his hair.

Removing their hands, he turned completely so that he was facing them and shifted so that he closed the oddly shaped triangle their bodies made. Placing their hands down, he closed his fingers around them and lay his head upon the sand once again. For the first time in so many months, he willingly closed his eyes to sleep again. Squeezing their fingers, a part of him hoped that time would freeze the moment. Then he could stay with them, feeling, dare he think it, happy and content. Whole, even. He wanted to stay as they were. Together.

_**END**_


End file.
